Slides for the longitudinal adjustment of vehicle seats used for positioning each seat in a most comfortable position for a passenger have been known for a long time.
Thus, electrically controlled slides with circuits exist comprising memories for a semiautomatic or automatic adjustment of the seat position according to the respective passenger. Such electrically controlled slides represent an important improvement and are particularly used in top of the line vehicles which may be driven by persons of different morphology, for example, a couple, i.e., husband and wife, so that the seat, particularly that of the driver, can resume a desired position when the vehicle is driven either by the husband or by his wife.
Such electrically controlled devices are costly, and therefore attempts have been made to provide slides having a much simpler mechanical memory. This is the case, for example, with the device according to French specification 2,623,451. But, there again, the design of such an assembly is too costly for inexpensive vehicles having only two doors in which it is necessary, in order to allow passengers in and out of the rear part of the vehicle, to have memory slides which can slide frontwardly toward the steering-wheel and the instrument panel of the vehicle in a simple and rapid manner in order to allow passengers access to the rear seats of such a two-door vehicle.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide memory slides each including a simple mechanical memory cooperating with the fixed profile member of each slide so as to obtain a unit enabling an adjustment of a longitudinal position of a seat, either the seat of the driver or that of the front passenger, and providing at the same time a simple operation which leaves the memory means in position but permits a practically instantaneous unlocking of the mobile upper profile member of each slide so as to be able to bring forward the respective seat underneath the steering wheel or near the instrument panel, after having folded the back portion onto the seat portion for allowing the rear passengers of a two-door vehicle to enter or leave.
Moreover, the mechanical memory means of the present invention should be positioned inside each slide, thereby considerably reducing the space required on the vehicle floor so that it is thus possible to use the remaining free space for other functions (fixation of a safety belt, a place for a radio set, a telephone set or the like).